Kingdom of God
The Divine Sovereign of the Holy United Empires, also known as Holy Realms of the One, commonly known as Kingdom of God, a.k.a KoG, is a Southern European-traced EUROPA mago-theocratic sovereign star nation, found from various religious communities, in the aftermath of War of Three Crowns in 9806 PT, 4th era. The Kingdom considers itself The Church's spiritual successor, in a time of space explorations and adventures, with religions are usually seen as vanishing breeds, thus usually viewed by other religious civilizations or communities as prime example. Kingdom of God is a co-founder for various religious-likeminds allies, as well as a major member in the Commonwealth of Empires, the Pan-EUROPA Ecumene and many others. Despite being badly damaged by both the last war and several millennia of albeit relations with most of great powers in EURAPAC space, before the reform, the Kingdom of God has since then made significant recovery, making used of their controls over many lucrative inter-universe trade routes, manipulating tariffs and duties, thus growing rich with them. Kingdom of God's main territories lies between various minor nations - some are independent, others are vassal or client states of other great powers - on North-Southward, the Lusophonia & its seven lesser client states, the Ambracia's borderline worlds, the Iberia and several much smaller galactic nations along Westward, the Baltland, the Castra Devana, the Ederon, the Geneva and hundreds of independent civilizations along the Eastward space. The galaxy Maelstrom, heavily stacked by Dyson swarms, served as the Kingdom's core system. With 4,655,527 trillinillion citizens in prime universe, KoG is tiny, comparing to the sizes of other superpowers, but not in influence and power. Like every known theocratic civilizations, the Kingdom had their foundations from religions; rather rare in the time of universal-fanned expansions. Having evolved from various religious-bending communities along Southward space, some were formerly colonies of Lusophonia, Iberia and Royal France, the Kingdom slowly expanded borders. Forming a theocratic civilization in the ages of great explorations and colonizations of space wasn't easy; and various first generations of both leaders and those who allied with the Kingdom had faced great obstaches, being frown upon by majority. Several star nations, including the Lusophonia, the Royal France and their allies, had deployed embargoes and blockades against the new polity, blaming them for trying to bring back some of the darkest chapters in human history pre-Event. The most irony of all was all such challenges and aggressiveness did change the Kingdom into exactly the position those empires blamed: To ensure their security and survival, from a peaceful thenocratic civilization, the Kingdom had by 5th era became a feudal militaristic theocratic empire, small in size and influence, but not in ambition. Within 5 millennia in 5th era, from 3363 PT to 8776 PT, the Kingdom of God had challenged the dominating powers of Royalist France, Iberian and Lusophonic interstellar empires through series of proxy wars and small-scaled conflicts, thus transforming from peaceful religious civilization into a violent one. Though gaining various victories at first, challenging such grand powers was proved to be more costly and destructive than the Kingdom's resources at the time. By the time of 9806 PT, the Kingdom of God had gone bankrupt, with most of its colonial holdings were "confisticated" by other powers, and the Kingdom itself was deeply divided by those had enough with Western European styled theocracy, determined to reform, and those upheld it and prevented any reformation. Such events accummulated slowly through out much of 5th era, ended with the bloodiest civil war in contemporary history of the Kingdom, end with the victory of the Reformists. Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Southward EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Westward EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Southwestward EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Western European origins (The Next Renaissance) Category:European Russian origins (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Religious communities origin (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Mago-theocratic empires (The Multiversal Chronicles)